Ben
|place = 7/20 |challenges = 8 |votesagainst = 7 |days = 33 |season2 = Fans vs. Favorites |tribes2 = |place2 = Winner |challenges2 = 9 |votesagainst2 = 1 |days2 = 39 |season3 = Heroes vs. Villains |tribes3 = |place3 = 4/20 |challenges3 = 9 |votesagainst3 = 3 |days3 = 38 |season4 = Final Showdown |tribes4 = |place4 = 19/32 |challenges4 = 8 |votesagainst4 = 5 |days4 = 27 |season5 = Ben's Statistics |challenges5 = 33 |votesagainst5 = 16 |days5 = 137 |moneyearned5 = $1,137,000 }} Benjamin 'Ben' Tan (commonly referred to by full name) is a human who appeared as a contestant on Survivor: Green Hill, and later became the winner of Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. He later appeared on Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Final Showdown. He placed 7th, 1st, 4th, and 19th respectively. Considered one of the greatest players to ever play the game, Ben Tan was both a strategical genius, and also a goof ball at times, cracking jokes at serious situations, but still maintaining a serious attitude when he needed to. In Fans vs. Favorites, as Ben's alliance crumbled, he made a bold move at the Final 8, and it worked. His great comeback was enough to award him the title of Sole Survivor. He also hosted Survivor: Singapore when Jeff Probst became a contestant. In the second series, Ben's future daughter, Yvette, competed in the first season, Survivor: Kermadec Islands. Profile Name: Ben T. Tribe Designation: Moto Current Residence: Newport, Vermont Occupation: Comedian Personal Claim to Fame: Coming to America to expand my horizons. I was born and raised a true and proud Singaporean. I never let go of my faith and my will to succeed. Coming to America allowed me to explore new chances, and start up my comedy career. Inspiration in Life: '''George Carlin. I mean, come on. I get most of my influence from this guy, and even though he's beyond the grave, he's still shining through heaven. '''Hobbies: Strategy games, watching television, and hiking. Pet Peeves: I'm allergic to stupid, racist people, and really bad jokes. 3 Words to Describe You: Funny, clever, and friendly. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: ''' No one gets a chance to play this game, and I applied because I believe this show needed me, Ben. Without me, what would they do? '''Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I might be a funny guy but I know I'm clever, and many will underestimate me. That's why I think I can win. 'Survivor: Green Hill' 'Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites' 'Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains' 'Survivor: Final Showdown' Trivia *Ben is one of six players to have played four times. This includes Kasumi, Will, Beat, Andrew, and Etna. *Ben is one of fifteen players to play over 100 days of Survivor. *Ben turned down an offer to appear on Survivor: All-Stars, currently busy with his family in his home country of Singapore. *Ben was originally cast for Survivor: Ultimates during it's early development, but did not make the cut due to format changing. *Ben is one of two Sole Survivors to participate in a Survivor Auction, and not buy anything. The other player was Aladdin. *Ben made a cameo appearance in Survivor: Aquatic Ruin as Stephen's loved one. He explained he was a replacement for his sister, who couldn't make it due to having given birth a few days before the challenge. *Ben was deemed the second Most Popular Player of Survivor: Green Hill. He then moved onto the Top 22 in the contest, and he would later move on into the Top 9. He placed 5th in the poll overall. *Ben was nominated for Best Male Villain in the first TJ Awards Show. He received 13% of the votes. *Ben was eliminated in the second poll for Best Survivor Winner in the first TJ Award Show. *Ben appeared in CrazyPackersFan's Survivor: Tropical Jungle, along with several other players from the series. He takes on the role of coach this season. He was the first coach to lose all of his players. Category:Male Contestants Category:Humans Category:Returning Players Category:Green Hill Contestants Category:Fans vs. Favorites Contestants Category:Heroes vs. Villains Contestants Category:Final Showdown Contestants Category:Green Hill Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Heroes vs. Villains Jury Members Category:Moto Tribe Category:Motoravu Tribe Category:Galu Tribe Category:Foxhound Tribe Category:Villains Tribe Category:Shirobon Tribe Category:Selu Tribe Category:Applicants Category:Sprint Player of the Season Winners Category:Fan Favorite Players Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Finders Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Users Category:Survivor Hosts Category:7th Place Category:Sole Survivors Category:4th Place Category:19th Place